Versuchung
by kleiner Indianer
Summary: 'Ich kann allem widerstehen, nur nicht der Versuchung', denkt Rolanda Hooch, Fluglehrerin von Hogwarts und versinkt im Anblick von Katie Bell. Katie Bell/Rolanda Hooch FEMMESLASH


_Beitrag zum WAISENHAUS Projekt (daswaisenhaus . livejournal . com)_

_[#_0218] Ich kann allem widerstehen, nur nicht der Versuchung_

**Versuchung**

**Ein äußerst verlockender Reiz**

Der Wind rauscht Katie Bell in den Ohren. Sie und Alicia Spinnet passen sich den Quaffel zu, bis sie das Tor, momentan gedeckt durch Angelina Johnson, erreichen.

„Zu mir!", ruft Katie laut und streckt ihre Hand hoch. Hart wirft Alicia ihr den Ball zu. Katie fängt ihn geschickt aus der Luft und prescht von links an das Tor heran. Angelina fliegt nach links, doch als Katie ihre Flugrichtung abrupt ändert und es auch noch schafft, bei ihrem waghalsigen Manöver weder den Quaffel noch das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, kann Angelina nicht mehr mithalten und mit einem lauten Jubelschrei schießt Katie den Lederball durch den nun ungedeckten Ring.

Katie fliegt hinter dem Ball her, fängt ihn kurz bevor er den Boden erreicht und kehrt in eleganten Schrauben zurück zu Alicia und Angelina.

„Yeah! Zwei Punkte für Katie!", ruft Katie und lacht ihre Freundinnen breit an.

Es ist ein schöner spätherbstlicher Tag. Vom klaren Himmel scheint die Sonne hell herab und ein scharfer Wind lässt einem die Haare und vereinzelte Blätter um die Ohren fliegen. Entfernt hallt vom Schloss das Schlagen der Uhr zu den drei Jugendlichen - vielleicht um sie zu ermahnen, dass ihre Freistunde bald vorbei sein würde.

Das kurze Gespräch, das daraufhin zwischen den Mädchen entbrennt, weht der Wind von Rolanda Hooch weg, die im Schatten der Umkleidekabine steht. Alicia und Angelina drehen ab und fliegen hoch zum Schloss, Katie dagegen trainiert für sich selbst weiter, wirft den Ball hoch, fliegt hinterher und versucht sich an wagemutigen Manövern und Loopings.

Den Glockenschlag hat auch Rolanda Hooch vernommen, sie schafft es aber nicht sich vom Anblick des schwitzenden Körpers auf dem Besen los zu reißen. Egal wie oft sie dieses Mädchen jetzt schon beim Fliegen beobachtet hat, der Anblick bleibt ein äußerst verlockender Reiz. Rolanda liebt Katies Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie sich vom Boden abstößt, und sie hat selten jemanden so elegant Schrauben drehen sehen wie die Schülerin.

Katie Bell ist schon immer anders als die anderen Mädchen. Sie zieht sich anders an, hat kürzere Haare, eine frechere Frisur und ist überhaupt burschikos – jedenfalls im Gegensatz zu den anderen. Aber das ist es nicht, was Rolanda zu Katie Bell hinzieht. Es ist Katies Blick. Er fordert sie heraus.

**Verboten**

Ja, Rolanda Hooch träumt manchmal von ihren Schülerinnen. Sie hasst und liebt diesen Liebesfrühling, der jedes Mädchen in ihren Jugendjahren einmal erwischt und in dem sie sich freizügiger kleidet und freizügiger gibt. Rolanda Hooch hasst ihre Blicke und ihren Geruch nach Sex und Begehren, denn sie war noch nie gut im Widerstehen, vor allem wenn die ein oder andere ihr noch Avancen macht.

Aber so schlimm wie bei dieser Katie Bell ist es schon einige Jahre nicht mehr gewesen. Schon seit Wochen schenkt Katie ihr immer wieder diese Blicke, die sagen: 'Ich weiß, dass du mich beobachtest, dass du mich willst. Lass uns ein Geheimnis haben, du und ich...'

'Aber es ist verboten, verboten, verboten', wiederholt Rolanda wie ein Mantra. Sie ist minderjährig, und eine ihrer Schülerinnen noch dazu. Schutzbefohlene, ja, das ist sie. Will Rolanda sich ihre ganze Zukunft kaputt machen? Verführung Minderjähriger?

'Es ist verboten, verboten, verboten!'

Außerdem weiß Rolanda wohl, wie leicht es ist, sich misszuverstehen. Rolanda deutet Katies Blicke, als wolle Katie sie genauso wie sie Katie will, aber Katie nimmt es vielleicht nur als Spiel, ohne zu bedenken, was sie in der Fluglehrerin damit auslöst: heißes Begehren. Katie ist so jung! Sie weiß bestimmt nichts über Sex und Begehren. Sie würde es im Nachhinein bestimmt bereuen.

Und das ist das einzige Argument, das es immer wieder schafft, Rolandas Lust so zum Verschwinden zu bringen, wie sonst nur eine kalte Dusche, denn nichts wäre für sie schlimmer, als etwas zu tun, was Katie unangenehm wäre.

Dennoch träumt sie davon, Katie Bell dieses freche Grinsen von den Lippen zu küssen, ein bisschen brutal in ihrem Verlangen, ein bisschen gereizt.

**Unmoralisch**

Das Wasser prasselt laut auf den gefliesten Boden. Rolanda Hooch steht mit dem Rücken an eine Wand gelehnt vor der Tür. Sie verdeckt ihr Gesicht mit den Händen, schafft es aber nicht, gar nicht hindurch zu linsen. Sie will Katie sehen, wenn sie sie schon nicht berühren kann.

'Es ist falsch, falsch, falsch', hat sich das Mantra verändert. 'Du musst aufhören, los, geh!', befiehlt sich Rolanda selbst. Aber sie kann einfach nicht. Wieder dreht sie sich zu ihrem Sichtposten um.

Und wenn sie einfach so tut, als hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass Katie da ist? Dass Katie zufällig nackt ist?

Vielleicht bildet Rolanda es sich eben nicht ein, vielleicht will Katie sie auch. Sie könnte ihr wenigstens die Chance geben, sie könnte -

'Nein! Es ist falsch, falsch, falsch, verdammt!', flucht Rolanda und beißt sich auf die Lippen. Allein der Gedanke ist unmoralisch. Dennoch öffnet ihre Hand die Tür wie von selbst und Rolanda betritt die Duschen.

**Verleitet zu einer Handlung**

Erschrocken dreht sich Katie zu ihr um. Sie hat ihre Hände noch erhoben, erstarrt im Auswaschen des Shampoos in ihren Haaren. Noch nie hat Katie so ausgesehen, denn ohne die weit abstehenden Haare wirkt Katie älter und vor allem der Anblick ihrer kleinen, schönen Brüste lässt sie in Rolandas Augen erwachsen wirken. Als sexuelles Wesen. Als Verführerin. Als nicht-minderjährig.

'Falsch, unmoralisch, verboten!', schreit es in Rolandas Kopf, aber sie kann ihren Blick nicht von Katie abwenden.

Katie stellt das Wasser ab und sieht sich suchend nach ihrem Handtuch um.

„Ich habe...", stottert Rolanda und läuft rot an. Eine Rolanda Hooch stottert nicht, errötet nicht. Aber eine Rolanda Hooch bespannt auch nicht eine Schülerin und betritt dann sogar die Dusche, obwohl sie weiß, dass in ihr jemand ist. „...mich gewundert, warum das Wasser läuft. Keine Quidditschmannschaft war eingetragen und - Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Bell."

Rolandas Herz rutscht ihr langsam und bitter in ihre Hose. Der weit aufgerissene Blick von Katie schmerzt sie. 'Du bist alt. Du bist pervers. Du bist -'

„Warten Sie!", ruft Katie, bevor Rolanda die Tür erreicht.

**Irrsinnig**

Katie läuft nackt zu Rolanda. Sie wirkt angespannt, ihr Mund ist zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen gepresst. Rolanda schaut auf Katies schlanken Bauch. Wassertropfen perlen von ihm ab. Rolanda zwingt sich, ihren Blick nicht tiefer wandern zu lassen.

Katie versucht sich an einem kecken Lächeln, das aber vor lauter Nervosität schief geht. Obwohl sie ihre Lippen bewegt, bleibt sie stumm. Plötzlich durchfährt Katies Körper ein Schütteln und die Härchen auf ihrem Körper stellen sich auf.

„Du erkältest dich noch", murmelt Rolanda mehr aus Reflex. Diese Situation ist... irrsinnig. Unmöglich. Sie muss hier raus. Ein Teil von ihr beginnt zu bereuen, dass sie überhaupt rein gekommen ist. „Wenn nichts mehr ist, werde ich jetzt gehen."

Katie kommt bei diesen Worten stolpernd ein paar Schritte näher. Sie hebt ihre Hand und berührt Rolanda an ihrer Lederjacke.

„Miss Bell, was tun Sie da?", fragt Rolanda, als Katie sie unbeholfen zu umarmen versucht, dabei weiß Rolanda natürlich genau, was Katie tut: Sie versucht ihre Fluglehrerin zu verführen!

**Aber so gut**

Katie küsst Rolanda mit einer ungelenken Bewegung auf den Mund. Obwohl Rolanda mit eben diesem Szenario gespielt hat, bringt es jetzt ihr Herz zum Stocken. Adrenalin durchzieht sie, zusammen mit Hitze. Katie sucht nach Rolandas Hand. Feuchte kühle Haut trifft auf warme. Katie presst sich kurz an Rolanda und selbst durch das Hemd hindurch, das sie unter der Lederjacke trägt, kann Rolanda die Wärme ihrer nackten Haut und ihrer Brüste fühlen. Rolandas Hemd wird durch Katie feucht.

Noch nie haben sie sich zuvor berührt, nur Rolanda hat ab und zu nachts davon geträumt. Ein ganzes Jahr lang schon.

Der Kuss wird langsam eingespielter und ihre Zungen treffen sich in der Mitte zwischen feurig tief und voller Druck – Katie – und ruhig und zärtlich – Rolanda. Mutiger geworden durch die Nähe zu dem jugendlichen Körper vor ihr umfasst Rolanda Katies Rücken und fährt mit ihren Händen hinunter bis zu ihrem festen Hintern. Der Geruch von Katie gepaart mit Shampooduft steigt Rolanda in ihre Nase.

Katie schließt ihre Augen und lächelt, während sie weiter Rolanda küsst. Für ein paar Atemzüge, in denen Katie zurück in Richtung der Dusche weicht, trennen sie sich. An den Händen zieht Katie Rolanda mit sich und als sie in Reichweite der Druckknöpfe für das Wasser kommen, aktiviert Katie den Wasserstrahl.

Rolanda schreit überrascht auf und stimmt dann in Katies Gelächter ein. Rolanda schlüpft eilig aus ihrer geliebten Lederjacke und wirft sie mit Schwung ins Trockene.

Katie steht mittlerweile wieder unter dem festen, warmen Strahl. Mit den Händen sucht sie blind, vor Wasser und Shampoo, Rolandas Hemd, findet es, zieht es und mit ihm Rolanda zu sich. Katie öffnet ihre Augen und schaut die Frau vor ihr an. Rolanda Hoochs Blick klebt an ihrem Körper. Katie sieht sie schlucken. „Komm her", murmelt Katie und berührt mit ihrer nassen Hand Rolandas kurze schwarz-graue Haare. Katie streicht über Rolandas Wange und nach einem weiteren kurzen Moment des Zögerns kommt Rolanda näher, lässt sich von Katie unter den Wasserstrahl locken.

Rolandas Kleider saugen sich mit dem warmen Wasser voll, aber davon bekommt sie kaum etwas mit. Katie hat wieder ihre Hand ergriffen und sie dieses mal an ihre Brüste geführt. Vorsichtig streichelt Rolanda über die zarte Haut und über ihre erstaunlich festen Knospen. Ein Zittern durchzieht Katie und plötzlich fällt Rolanda wieder ein, dass Katie noch nicht so viele Erfahrungen gesammelt haben konnte wie sie. Dieser Gedanke hemmt sie.

Im nächsten Augenblick befreit Katie Rolanda von ihrem engen, fast schon fesselnden Hemd, wobei Rolandas Hand Katies Schamhaare streift. Das Gefühl beschert ihr Tausende von Schmetterlingen im Bauch. Katie küsst Rolandas Hals, knabbert daran und streichelt mit langen Zügen an Rolandas Armen hinunter und wieder hinauf.

„Ich will mehr", murmelt Katie und küsst sich an Rolandas Hals hinunter bis zu ihrer Brust. Erwartungsvoll zieht Rolanda ihren Bauch ein und atmet tief ein. Katie umgreift durch den Stoff hindurch ihre vollen Brüste mit beiden Händen und stöhnt genüsslich. Geübt öffnet Rolanda ihren BH mit nur einer Hand. Sie will ganz von Katie berührt werden, sie will dieses blendende Gefühl weiter fühlen, weiter vorantreiben.

Leises und lauteres Stöhnen erfüllt die Dusche. Hände streicheln jedes kleinste bisschen Haut. Was zu erreichen ist, wird geleckt und gesaugt.

„Berühr' mich!", verlangt Katie, fast verrückt vor Verlangen, „da!", und führt Rolandas Hand zu dem dunklen Dreieck zwischen Katies Beinen. Mal fester, mal sanfter streichelt Rolanda nur Katies Oberschenkel auf und ab. Katie versucht ihre Beine breiter zu setzten um Rolanda zu locken, doch Rolanda zögert.

Es ist der letzte Schritt, der sie trennt von verboten, unmoralisch, falsch. Rolanda muss nach Luft schnappen, als Katie die Rundung von ihren Brüsten nachstreichelt und an ihren Nippeln saugt.

Aus dem Bauch heraus nimmt Rolanda Katies Hand und führt diese zu Katie Zentrum der Lust. Katie widerspricht nicht und führt ihre Hand sofort an die richtigen Stellen, weiß, wie sie sich berühren muss und stöhnt bald Rolandas Namen. Rolanda drückt sich an Katie und spürt an ihrem Unterleib die Bewegungen von Katies Hand, was sie selbst fast vergehen lässt. Sie saugt und knabbert an Katies Brüsten, sie liebkost ihre Spitzen und als Katie mit zurückgeworfenem Kopf kommt, hält Rolanda sie fest.

**Manchmal destruktiv, zerstörerisch**

Zufrieden – befriedigt – stapft Katie Bell los in Richtung Schloss. Da Katie leider weder Augen in ihrem Hinterkopf hat noch mit einer derartigen Tat rechnet, trifft sie Rolanda Hoochs Vergessenszauber völlig unerwartet. Katie bleibt kurz stehen, schaut für einen Moment ziemlich verwirrt aus der Wäsche, kratzt sich dann an ihrem Kopf und entscheidet, dass sie für heute wohl wirklich mehr als genug trainiert hat. Sie wundert sich noch kurz darüber, dass ihr die Zeit auf dem Besen viel kürzer vorgekommen ist als eine ganze Stunde, entscheidet dann aber, dass das wohl an ihrem konzentrierten Training liegen wird und geht weiter.

Rolanda Hooch jedoch lächelt in sich hinein und denkt bei sich: Solange sie eine Hexe ist, ist es auch nicht schlimm, dass sie der Versuchung nicht widerstehen kann.


End file.
